A Stranger's Advice
by randompandattack
Summary: After "Things change" BB heads to a diner where he is given some sage advice from a stranger. Can he use this to learn the truth? BBxTerra, slight FF7 crossover, 2-shot complete and overly romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chapter 1 of a 2 shot. This is a slight FF7 crossover since Beast Boy talks to Cloud, and there's mention of Tifa and Aerith. You don't need to know anything about FF7 to read this. This is NOT a songfic however the radio plays a song and some of the lyrics from "The story" by Cranius play. It just fit, don't ask. I don't own the song, FF7 or Teen titans. Pairing is BBxTerra. Chapter 2 should be up pretty fast. **

A Stranger's Advice

Tifa never liked Tuesdays working at her bar. For whatever reason very few customers came in on Tuesdays. She was no fan of being busy but it beat being bored. At least then she had someone to talk to. As such she was spending Tuesday afternoon staring at the counter cleaning an already clean mug.

The small bell above the door rung and Tifa looked up hoping an old friend might have stopped by. But as the boy walked in she realized it was none of the sort, just another weirdo that came in now and again.

Physically he was one of the stranger; he had green skin and a purple skin-tight outfit. He always looked sad when he came in; though he was a teenager so maybe that was to be expected.

"Hello sir," She greeted him. Her voice contained little of its usual enthusiasm but the green boy didn't seem to notice. He merely grunted in response and took a seat in front of her. One arm held his sagging face while the other drummed its fingers on her countertop.

"What can I get for you?"

"Slice of apple pie."

That was the other thing about this customer; he always ordered the same thing. What was particularly frustrating was that sometimes he would wouldn't even eat the pie, just stare at it deeply even leaving. Financially it didn't matter, but it still bothered Tifa.

She was about to make do with the teen's order when the door opened again. Her hopes weren't as high this time as she glanced at the door but was glad when she saw it was Cloud. He didn't even look up as he wandered in and sat a seat away from the green boy.

"Hi Tifa," He greeted her. It sounded forced to her ears.

"Welcome back Cloud." She said, acknowledging he must be back from making his deliveries.

"How was your day?" She asked him politely as she filled up a clean glass with his usual.

He sighed. Then, as if remembering that he was expected to give a response told her it was "Okay". She rolled her eyes but then remembered she still hadn't brought the green boy his pie. Opening the see-through container she cut a slice off the Apple pie and put it on a plate in front of the teenager.

Realizing conversation probably wasn't going to happen she turned on the radio, tuning the dial back and forth before leaving it on a random station. A few moments passed as the sound of the radio filled the bar with a pleasant tune; however in the somber feeling of the room the music seemed inappropriate.

* * *

Beast Boy was not having a good day. He had spent most of it following "Terra" or whoever she was. Then he was called back to fight the monster with the rest of the Titans and though they defeated it he felt no victory. In fact Robin even told him off a bit for not helping the team for so long.

And now here he was back to one of his old haunts staring at a piece of pie. He knew he wasn't going to eat it, heck the waitress knew that. Not sure why he ordered it he felt even worse now that he had it.

He was stuck. Utterly confused in how he should proceed. Beast Boy had waited so long for Terra to come back; he had never given up hope. But now that it looked like she might be back he was faced with her denying who she was. This was, in Beast Boy's opinion, worse than before.

The boy just couldn't decide whether it was her, or not. If it was then why? Was this all some big lie or was there something else to this story that he just wasn't getting?

_All of these lines across my face_, came the voice of the singer on the radio. _Tell you the story of who I am. _

"Are you going to eat that?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned to his left to see the blonde man sitting across from him. He was looking at BB and made a glance over at the pie. He couldn't have been much older than the green teen himself. "Oh, the pie? Probably not. You want it?"

The blonde shook his head. "What's the matter?"

Beast boy sighed, "It's a long story. You wouldn't want to hear it."

Grabbing his drink the stranger moved over to the seat beside BB. Pulling out his gloved hand he held it out, "Name's Cloud. You?"

Beast Boy hesitantly reached out his own hand and shook the stranger's hand. "Beast Boy; most people just call me BB."

Cloud nodded. "Is it a girl?"

"Wha?"

"Whatever's bugging you I mean. I know the look on your face; how could I not? I see it on my own face every day."

Beast boy wasn't sure if he was up for talking with a complete stranger over his problems. But would the other Titans really be any better? He knew he needed to say something to somebody or he'd explode. And this guy does seem nice…

"Yeah," He answered slowly. "It's about a girl."

"Did she…leave you?" He asked.

"It's more complicated than that."

_…But these stories don't mean anything, if you've got no one to tell them to its true. And I was made for you._

Cloud nodded, "I know the feeling." He rummaged through a pocket and pulled out a small locket. Opening it he showed the picture inside to Beast Boy. A glance showed BB a beautiful woman with pretty eyes and brown hair pulled back.

"Who is she?"

"Her name was Aerith."

"Was?" Beast Boy asked.

"If you want to hear my story, tell me yours first."

BB sighed. "Okay I'll tell you. What seemed like a lifetime ago I met a girl named Terra. We hit it off but because of a misunderstanding she ran off. I was sad but I didn't have to wait long before she showed up again."

"This time everything seemed to be going fine. We had fun and I felt like I finally had someone who understood me. She even seemed to like me back then. Until she…" Beast Boy paused for a minute and took a deep breath. Tifa hadn't come back and the song was still playing.

_I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules. But baby, I broke them all for you_.

Beast Boy looked down at the uneaten pie. He would force himself to tell his story to Cloud but he couldn't say this part to his face. It was too painful. "She betrayed us. It turned out the whole thing was a sham."

"But I think after being with us so long she realized she hadn't wanted to betray anyone. She asked for my forgiveness but I…" He paused for a moment to rub something out of his eyes. "I didn't forgive her. I told her she didn't have any friends. It's partially my fault this whole thing happened!" He yelled as he slammed his hands down on the counter.

"Calm down," Cloud asked him. "It's okay; I know it's not easy. Just take a breath."

_You see the smile that's on my mouth. It's hiding the words that don't come out. All of my friends who think that I'm blessed; they don't know my head is a mess._

"Anyway the whole time she was being controlled by an evil bastard named Slade—"

"…Sephiroth…"

"Did you say something?"

Cloud shook his head, "No, nothing. Continue."

"She tried to kill us but I never gave up hope. Finally after multiple attempts we were forced to attack seriously. Then we learned that Terra was just Slade's puppet and she couldn't even control her own body."

"I managed to convince her and she was able to use her powers again. She used them against Slade and killed him. However she had to sacrifice herself to save the rest of us, and the whole town. She was a hero."

"So she died then?"

_See_ _that it's true, that I was made for you._ The song finished up.

But to Cloud's surprise Beast Boy shook his head. "No, she was more like…in a coma. Something like that. We searched for a cure but nothing came up."

"That takes us to yesterday. Me and my friends got back from a trip and were returning home when I saw her. She was across the street but when I looked back she was gone. I went back to where she would be to find her body was gone so I thought she might actually be free."

"I went to the nearby high school and saw her just walking by with some friends. I started to talk to her but…" Beast Boy gulped.

"…She didn't remember you?"

He nodded. "I kept at it trying to get her to remember or prove that I knew her but nothing worked. Now I don't know what I should do."

Cloud waited a moment for the teen's story to pass before saying anything. Beast Boy wasn't looking at him or anything; just staring blankly at the ceiling.

"The picture I showed you of that girl, Aerith. When I traveled the world on an adventure with my companions I fell in love with her. Unfortunately she was killed and I was too late to save her."

"I would've done anything to bring her back, but there was nothing I could do. I even talked to her after she died and she told me that I should move on."

"Is that what you think I should do?" Beast boy interjected. "Are you telling me to move on?"

But Cloud shook his head. "That's not the moral of this story. The point was I would've done anything I could to save her, anything to bring her back. That I would've given up anything just for the girl I loved."

"Do anything for her…" Beast Boy repeated the words slowly. "I think I understand, Cloud."

"I'm not telling you to do anything crazy," Cloud told him. "But whoever said "If you love something, let it go" was wrong. If your love is anything like mine then it's not something you can let slip away."

Beast Boy smiled, "Your one smart dude, Cloud."

Cloud shrugged, "Nah. I'm just a delivery boy."

The green changeling stood up. "Will I ever see you again?"

He shook his head. "No, my jobs done. I've completed the delivery."

Beast boy nodded, not fully understanding but at the same time it felt right. He walked out the door and didn't look back. Cloud stood up and looked up. Not at the ceiling, but what was above it.

"Do you think it'll work?" Said a voice from nowhere. It was feminine and very soothing to Cloud's ears.

He smiled. "Absolutely. Failure at this point is only possibly through quitting, and BB has too much heart for that to happen."

"I'm glad," The voice responded. "It's not often a stranger puts a smile on your face." Cloud chuckled but didn't say anything. What he saw was hope, and that was enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here's chapter 2. Warning: This chapter is very gooey/overly romantic not to mention darker than chapter 1. Also BB's a bit OOC. Anyway I hope anyone reading this enjoys it. BBxTerra 4ever!**

A Stranger's Advice chapter 2

The next day Beast Boy waited until school was out before he made his move. As the bell signaling the end of the last class rung he waited for her outside the school. Transformed into a bird he waited in a tree right outside the school entrance.

When she came out she was followed by her two friends from earlier but after exiting the school she waved goodbye to them and they both walked off. Seeing his chance Beast Boy flew down in front of her and transformed back to his normal form.

"Hello," He greeted her. There was no emotion in his voice which sounded unusual coming from him. She immediately scowled once she saw him.

"Your back here again? Why won't you just leave me alone?" She cut into him. "Didn't I already tell you yesterday, I'm not your friend."

"Yeah I heard you." He told her. "But I have a question for you."

She rolled her eyes, "What now?"

"What's your name?"

"H-Huh?" She asked taken back.

"You heard me. I realized earlier that I had never even asked your name before. So what is it?"

She looked nervous for the first time. "My name is…Tara."

"Tara?" Beast Boy said disbelieving. "Are you serious? That's so close to Terra it's not even funny."

"Well…I…umm…" Tara was at a loss for words. She tried to say something but kept drawing a blank.

"Whatever," Beast Boy interrupted her. "The other reason I'm here is I have a message. Not for Tara, but for Terra. If you really are Tara and not Terra then the message should hold no meaning. However if you really are Terra, or could possibly tell her, then please just listen to what I have to say."

Tara didn't say anything but didn't look like she was leaving so BB took that as his cue to start. "Okay here it goes. Terra, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. After everything that's happened, I still love you. I've always loved you. This isn't a lie and it's not some misguided nostalgia talking."

Beast Boy saw that Tara was blushing. "I want you to know that after everything that happened I'm not mad at you. None of the Titans are; we've all forgiven you. I understand that our lives can't go back to the way they used to be, but that doesn't mean we have to forget each other. We've learned our world isn't as happy and perfect as it originally seemed but that doesn't mean we have to live in despair."

"A few days ago I ran into Slade." He said and Tara's eyes lit up for a moment before returning to normal. "He told me to stay away from you. I don't know what he told you or did to you but Terra I can protect you. I promise I won't let him hurt you again. I know that he hurt you so much before, you must be so scared. But you can trust me, I can keep you safe."

Beast Boy looked deep into the girl's eyes but the blonde quickly looked down at her feet. Beast Boy sighed. "But if you're really not Terra," He paused. "Then she must be dead. Maybe Slade destroyed her statue as revenge for killing him or something like that; it doesn't matter now."

"I promised I would do whatever it took to be with Terra, but if I can't be with her in life, then at least I can be with her in death." He said solemnly.

"No wait!" Tara spoke up. "Don't do that! You wouldn't—"

"Oh yes I would," Beast Boy interrupted. "She's the only girl I'll ever love; death is a small price to pay. Why wait? I'll do it tonight." He started to walk away from the girl before giving her one last glance. "Goodbye….Tara." He said as he turned back into an eagle and flew off.

Tara was left standing there confused and more than a little scared. She wasn't sure what she should do. What was the right choice? Had she made the wrong decision?

That evening around 8 p.m. Beast Boy stood on the roof of Titans Tower. The rest of the Titans had gone out when there was a sighting on the Hive Five causing trouble on the other side of town. Beast Boy told them he was coming but ditched. He thought this was as good a time as ever; it wouldn't be smart to try this when the others were home.

Walking up to the edge he gazed down into the watery depths below. He was planning to jump from a certain angle that would guarantee he would miss the beach and instead fall into the water below right next to the jagged rocks. Beast Boy found it ironic that he'd do this kind of thing all the time and just transform and fly off but this time he wouldn't change. He had the power to save himself yet the will not to.

He took a deep breath realizing it might be his last. "I'll be with you soon, Terra. Even if I die, our love will not." And with that he jumped off Titans Tower. His arms spread-eagle as his body fell. The wind currents cut into Beast Boy as he descends.

As the ocean got closer and closer Beast Boy realized something else was too. Something was coming higher and higher his way. Suddenly Terra dressed in her old outfit appeared flying on a large rock. She held out her arms and Beast Boy fell onto her, but she managed to catch him.

"Terra!" He exclaimed looking at the girl. "You're alive! You saved me!"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," She said hugging his body closer to hers. "Please don't die; I couldn't live if you died. You deserve to live so much more than I do."

"It's okay Terra, calm down." He soothed her and she managed to hover the rock they were standing on down to the beach on Titans tower.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" She kept repeating as cried in his arms.

"Terra, can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

She nodded and let go of him. "I don't know what happened but when I woke up I was in the cave that was Slade's old base before the volcano. I was lost, scared and cold when suddenly Slade showed up."

"He threatened me, told me I couldn't ever contact you guys again. Said he'd hurt me again, and that he'd hurt you if I tried. I thought the Titans must've still hated me so I couldn't contact you anyway. "

"I tried to get a normal life, go to high school, make friends, etc. It worked except I still felt horrible inside. That and I couldn't control my powers. Whenever I tried nothing would happen."

"But how did you—"

"Wait, let me finish first." She said and BB nodded. "Then you showed up and I had to lie and act like I didn't know you. I'm so sorry for all the lies; I didn't mean any of them. It hurt so much to do that to you."

"I was hoping after the second day you'd get the message and move on. You deserve someone better than me and I was hoping you'd forget about me. I planned to wait a week just to be sure and then I was going to kill myself. My life was empty and I hated myself. I didn't deserve to live."

"But then you came and told me you loved me." Terra blushed red for a moment. "I-I love you too Beast Boy." She told him and this time he blushed. Still embarrassed BB's big smile encouraged Terra to continue.

"But I was devastated when you said you were going to kill yourself. I knew I could never let you go through with it, especially for me. I don't care what Slade does to me, I just couldn't let that happen. When I got over here I saw you on the roof and I realized I wasn't going to make it in time. Unconsciously my fear somehow pulled my powers back and without realizing it I had managed to fly up on this boulder."

Terra sighed in relief as her story finished. Beast Boy put his hands on both of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Don't worry Terra, I promise I won't let Slade hurt you again. I meant what I said earlier."

"I…I believe you." She smiled back at him.

Beast Boy nodded and small tears appeared under his eyes. "I missed you so much Terra," He said pulling her back into a hug. "I thought about you every day."

"I know, and I'm sorry. What's going to happen to me now?"

"Well right now we need to go inside." He said pointing to Titan's Tower. Terra nodded hesitantly and the two walked inside.

"Where are the other Titans?" She asked.

"They went out on a mission, but they should be back here soon."

"Then maybe I should go…" She said turning back to the door.

"Wait!" He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't leave, I promised to protect you, remember?"

"But the others—"

"—won't be mad at you. Once I explain things to them everything will be cool." So Terra agreed to stay. However she was very nervous and couldn't sit still for more than a minute. Beast Boy thought they should just wait for the others in the meeting room and watch some TV but Terra couldn't concentrate on the TV for more than five seconds.

So the changeling turned off the TV and they waited in silence. Occasionally BB would ask a question which Terra would answer quickly. The other Titans came back about fifteen minutes later however it seemed quite a lot longer than that to Terra.

"Hey BB," Cyborg said walking into the meeting room. "You better have a good reason for—"But his reply was cut off when he saw Terra standing there. The others walked in right behind Cyborg and were also surprised at what they saw.

"Terra?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy greeted them. "Remember when I told you I saw Terra? Well here she is! It's really her."

"Terra!" Starfire yelled out happily as she flew over and hugged the blonde. "I am so glad you have returned to us! I hoped you would not remain stoned forever!"

"What is she doing here?" Raven asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"How did you get out?" Robin and Cyborg both asked her.

She shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know to be honest. There wasn't anyone there but Slade."

"Slade?" Robin asked. Clenching his fists he pondered what evil plans the diabolical madman must be planning.

"That's why she's here." Beast Boy said. "Slade's planning something and he threatened to hurt her or us if she ever talked to us again."

"Ha!" Cyborg laughed. "Titans tower has been upgraded since the last time you were here, little lady. Don't worry; no way can that psycho break in here."

"Yes," Starfire hugged Terra with more ferocity. "We shall not let him hurt our friend!"

"Does that mean Terra can stay?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"Hmm," Robin thought as he got into his thinking pose.

"Robin," Raven said appearing in front of their leader. "Think about what she did to us before. She's dangerous and we have no way of knowing if we can trust her."

"Raven I'm really sorry about what I did to you guys before." Terra said apologizing.

"Apologizing isn't enough, those are just words."

"Your right," The blonde said staring at her feet. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, I understand if you hated me."

"I don't…" Raven faltered. "I don't hate you. I just…don't want you to hurt us again."

"I've come to a decision," Robin said. "Terra is wanted by Jump City's most dangerous criminal so she's in need of some protection. However no ordinary protection agency is capable of stopping Slade so for the time being she can stay at Titans Tower."

"Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed and the sentiment was shared all around.

"Does this mean I can be a Teen Titan again?" Terra asked perhaps too soon.

"No," Robin answered. "Not for a while at least. But maybe someday when you've regained our trust we'll let you be a Titan again."

"Thank you Robin," Terra said happily.

"Don't thank me, thank Beast Boy." Terra nodded and Beast Boy volunteered to take her back to her old room. Walking down the dark hallway Terra found she was able to remember where it was without any trouble. Even though it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Wow," Terra exclaimed as she opened the door and stepped inside. "It's exactly the same as when I left."

"But you saw it two days ago, remember?" He said confused.

"I know, but that was as Tara. It seems different now that I'm Terra again." They sat down on her bed. Fake-yawning BB's hand landed on Terra's and she looked up and smiled.

A moment passed between them in silence as they just looked at each other, true happiness apparent in each other's eyes. Beast Boy's head moved forward to Terra's who pushed her lips just slightly upward until their lips met. Their mouths having met a feeling of warmth spread through their bodies. A minute later and the kiss ended. Long enough to comprehend the feelings of their partner before their lips parted.

"I love you Terra."

"And I you, Beast Boy."

**The End**

**A/N: Pretty corny but yeah. Just wanted to say that the suicide-thing was part of BB's plan, not just out of desperation. Anyway please send me a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
